pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Kacchindonga
Kacchindonga (a.k.a. "The Ultimate Dragon") is a rare boss in Patapon 2 and it appears in a rare quest in Patapon 3. It is an incredibly rare and tremendously powerful relative of Dodonga, Majidonga and the Accursed Dodonga. Defeating Kacchindonga is considered to be one of Patapon 2's ultimate goals (even though it is entirely optional in nature). Kacchindonga usually drops Heaven Equipment and Level 2-5 Ores; This is one of the four ways to get an Adamantine. Kacchindonga returns in Patapon 3 as a Rare boss at the Snow Field of Sullied Tears. Beware, as Kacchindonga is now much stronger than in Patapon 2. However, since Kacchindonga is a very challenging boss, its treasure is also very powerful, mostly Unique or Super Unique equipments. If not, Kacchindonga will give equipments with rare enhancements, such as Po, H, Sl or En. Missions Patapon 2 *Great Dinosaur Kacchindonga- This is a very rare and optional mission. Only appears when snow falls on the Dongara Ruins. Before Kacchindonga is beaten, the title of the mission will be 'The Great Dragon' or 'The Ice Dragon' and will have a different message. Patapon 3 *Ultimate Dragon Kacchindonga- This is a rare boss quest on the Snow Field of Sullied Tears. Appearance Kacchindonga looks like a regular Dodonga, but with a black and silverish-blue hide instead of the Dodonga's black and blue hide. It has green eyes, backward-pointing spikes on its head and back and a small horn-like spike on its nose. The beast's lower jaw has several uneven spikes; among them, one giant T-rex-like spike, and if you look closely, it makes it look permanently frozen and somewhat smaller. Attacks Kacchindonga uses the same attacks as its weaker relatives, but they are far stronger and inflict ice damage instead of fire. Headbutt Like Dodonga and Majidonga, Kacchindonga can use his head to scatter Patapon formations. However, he does devastating damage, so instead of defending, it's best to just to use the PonPata song. The attack is telegraphed by Kacchindonga lowering his head and raising his body. Also, his eyes become half-closed and appears "angry". The jaw upper cut could wipe out half of your army, so DO NOT let Hatapon anywhere near him while he is using this deadly attack, except in Patapon 3, if you have at least one Shield Class alive (the Lifelink ability will keep Hatapon far from harm). However, you should still keep Shield Classes away from this attack, especcially classes like Myamsar. Ice Breath Like the other two dragons, Kacchindonga has a powerful elemental attack, signalled by the boss raising its head straight up and waving its front limbs. Instead of breathing out a jet of fire, Kacchindonga blows out pure ice. The frostbite from this attack is enough to kill all but the strongest Patapons and the survivors will be prey to the boss' next move because they are frozen. Do not retreat or defend; instead, you can use the DonDon song to jump. If you do try to resist this technique through defending, at least have ice-resistant armor to avoid being frozen. Pyopyo, Mofu and Koppen Rarepons can only partially resist being frozen and even Pyokoran can be frozen by this. However, if you have Cannassault's Class Skill Backbone 3 mastered, then keep on attacking (as Cannassault, Charibasa or Grenburr on his Uberhero version), otherwise you will be frozen solid stiff. Devour This attack is the same as the other land dragons; Kacchindonga lowers its head and raises its haunches before swinging its head upward, attempting to consume an unlucky Patapon victim. Hero or Uberhero lost in this manner will '''not '''be able to be revived. If you retreat or jump, the attack will most likely miss. Even defending or charging up might work if Hatapon's far away. Use the PonPata or DonDon song to dodge it. Ice Roar The Roar is the ultimate move of all land dragons and Kacchindonga has the strongest one of all. The charging animation is similar to the Headbutt, but it takes the dragon longer to charge than the others (3 turns) and its jaw will be twitching violently. The Roar is a fearsomely powerful attack that inflicts heavy damage, knockback and freeze effects- but it can be avoided by going into Hero Mode with the Tatepon hero. His Hero Mode will protect your entire army from harm, although they will still be staggered. There's no point in retreating or jumping, as this attack is undodgeable and you will be most likely to lose your entire army if you have a low level. Luckily, the roar actually takes two measures to charge, so you have time to use PonChaka and then ChakaChaka. A charged Defend can decrease damage by up to 80%. Taterazay's Class Skill Energy Field 40~50% or the Thor Set is very useful against this attack. You can still survive with Tatepons and ChakaChaka. Kacchindonga can't be staggered during this attack, so don't bother trying. Depleting its health also won't work- the boss will still launch its attack before admitting defeat. Berserk (Patapon 3) When Kacchindonga's health gets low, he enters Berserk Mode. In Berserk Mode, his attacks are a lot faster and without any warning (except for Devour, as this is an instant-death attack), which is very dangerous with a powerful boss like Kacchindonga. Devour can only be evaded with PonPata in Berserk Mode. Tips and Tricks *Fire-based weapons and armor can make this battle a little easier, but will not affect Kacchindonga's attacks, unless you can stagger it. *Sleep-based weapons are an alternative, and will stop Kacchindonga's attacks. Jamsch is a must for this to work. *Having a Hero Tatepon on easy mode will block all attacks, excluding Devour, when in Hero Mode. *You can actually save the game and retry this mission as much as is needed to win; upon spotting the mission on the mission selection screen, simply back out one screen and save your game prior to the battle. Should you fail the mission, all you need to do is reload the save file you made prior to starting the fight and you're able to immediately re-challenge the boss. *Equipping Menyokki Rarepons with something like a Great Fire Bow (or other, stronger weapons like it) will greatly increase the chance of staggering the Kacchindonga. *If you believe you aren't strong enough, you should definitely prepare and bring along either a Divine Stew or a Demon Stew; however, the lack of such stews means that this is not an option in Patapon 3. *You should probably have Yumiyacha and Yarida-based units. Try using 2 units like Alosson or Cannogabang, a Taterazay or a Guardira and a Charibasa to support you. *Another good tactic would be to have a high-leveled Jamsch unit on your team with a high Poison and Sleep rate. Jamsch specializes in Status Effects, particularly Poison and Sleep-inducing attacks. Poison will greatly damage Kacchindonga and Sleep will render it helpless (Catnap, Flame On and Poison Panic Class Skills and Icky Poison, Out Cold and Big Bonfire Set Skills are very effective here). Suggested weapons are: Poison Twinhorn (high + figure), Siren's Song, Horns of Hamlin or Dragonap Tuba. *In Patapon 2, he has 3000+ health when he does the low health taunt. Don't think he is over yet because he can still pack a punch with each attack even with low health. Trivia *It is possible to defeat Kacchindonga in the demo, even without a Tatepon Hero. *Zuttankarmen and Kacchindonga are the strongest bosses in Patapon 2, but Zuttankarmen is a bit stronger because of its attacks and unpredictability. *Kacchindonga returns in Patapon 3 in the rare quest, "The Ultimate Dragon, Kacchindonga ". Arguably the second hardest non DLC boss, just after Gigante King. *Kacchindonga is one of the two bosses that are stronger variations of a boss from previous game. *In Patapon 3, when your Uberhero is eaten by the Kacchindonga, he can be revived using a Djinn. However, when your Uberhero is killed after being revived from a Djinn, he will not be able to revive again. *Kacchindonga doesnt seem to use Ice Roar as often in Patapon 3. *Kacchindonga does not have any breakable parts. * Kacchindonga's first two syllables sound like the word "Ka-ching". es:Kacchindonga Category:Bosses Category:Patapon 2 Category:Patapon 3 Category:Patapon 2 Enemies Category:Patapon 3 Enemies Category:Rare Boss